Differences
by MrDenesse
Summary: The Third is dead, Jiraya is Hokage, Tsunade is with Orochimaru suppossedly and Rin is back. Things are definitely different, oh yeah and sakura is Cursed Not Sauske. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

To all those that are going to give my story a try I thank you. This is first time writing and

I am hoping for great things. I can't guarantee the rate of updates because I work and am in school but I will try to be diligent. Rate and review flame and blame do what you will if you have any questions I will be providing background soon for all that's going on. Hope you all enjoy, PEACE

It was three in the morning and it was raining. Not the first time it had done that it was just that lately it did it a lot. But hey why not the Hokage had died, there was a lot of reason to cry. He was considered a saint among men, though more like an arch angel, he was what he was and that was loved. It wasn't the first time that as a village we lost someone important. We lost my family, all of them. My mother sacrificed at my birth, my father sacrificed so that I and this pathetic village could live. Well no more, no more death, no more pain, no more loss. I will stop it all!!

This is what he thought as that night cried for the loss of "The Professor" "The God of Shinobi" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage. Now deceased leader of Kohonagakure no Sato, the village hidden the leaves.

Naruto………..

It was a sunny day, for a while at least. The clouds had disappeared and it looked to be hot, really hot. But that was to be expected this was fire country, or the Land of Fire as some would call it, why wouldn't it be hot? Well that made no difference for three young individuals who were once again doing tedious D-ranked missions or Naruto was doing about a hundred while Sakura and Sauske, with the original Naruto were doing a C-ranked around town.

Naruto – "hey guys the target is down there."

Sauske – "got it, should we eliminate?"

Sakura – "hell ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi – "Keep in sight we don't want to lose it again."

And with that they watched and waited as a team waiting for the order to attack. It was reported that some sound Shinobi had taken refuge in an old abandoned building and were planning an escape once they recovered from their injuries, but, this team had other plans, elimination.

Kakashi – "Fox, move in and take out the two by the door."

Naruto – "copy"

Kakashi – "Eyes, take the two out at the windows."

Sauske – "hn."

Kakashi – "pinky your with me, were going in save one for interrogation."

Sakura – "hai!"

Kakashi – "Move in now."

Like lighting it was over. Naruto blew off the door with a rasengan taking out the first two. The other s in a panic turned their back and for the two by the window that was fatal. Sauske used his sharingan to throw three kunai. One for the back of the neck for one sentry and the two others to reach the last one, using the third kunai to direct the first into the heart of the other ninja. Once that was done all that was left was the leader who had a broken leg and his last subordinate who was merely a low level chunin. It was always said Kohona had the best ninja. Sakura took him out with a genjutsu and cut his throat while Kakashi knocked out the leader.

Naruto – "all clear"

Sauske – "all Clear"

Sakura – "all clear"

Kakashi – "good work team, Anbu will be here shortly to collect and interrogate. Move out."

All team – "hai"

On the way back to the Hokage tower Naruto asked a question that some wouldn't want to ask or know the answer to. "Did that make you all feel better about what happened?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi – "did it do that for you?"

Naruto – "not sure, I just wished I could have done more for the old man."

Sakura – "Naruto you did a lot, you save me and Sauske from Garra, and countless other Shinobi who could have died by his sand and bloodlust."

Naruto – "thanks Sakura, I needed that I just feel guilty like there was so much more I could have done to help I guess I'm just feeling down, but thanks."

Sakura – "you're welcome Naruto"

Sauske – "stop being a dobe you did all you could more than most, it's not like you're a Kage or something, just keep training and getting better and then when you can beat me, you'll be ok."

Naruto – "whatever teme, last I checked I wasn't peeing my pants at a two hundred foot tanuki, now was I?"

Sakura – "Naruto! Leave Sauske-kun alone he could have…..uh…..done something right?"

Sauske – "Dobe……"

Naruto – "teme…."

While all this was going on Kakashi couldn't be more pleased, his team was sounding back to normal, Sakura's cursed mark wasn't acting up, and it looked like Naruto was going to get over his rut. "Time to return to you my love" Kakashi said to his little orange book, the secret love of his life next to Kurenai, but who would ever know that right?

Somewhere across town a tired and annoyed Genjutsu mistress sneezed and almost got a jyuken to the face. Annoyed in deed.

At the Hokage tower……Hokage – "so how did you all do?" "Great" Naruto almost screamed giving his Guy like pose. "We cleared up the entire area, no more foreign Shinobi in our sector" spoke Kakashi. "Well that's good, sensei would be proud, especially of you Naruto you have done well, as well as you two Sakura and Sauske" said the Hokage. "Aww shut it Ero-Baka! your just trying to get me and Sauske to do some "research" for you, you old perv" Naruto now really screamed. "Dammit Naruto don't say that to loud Hana almost smelled me out last time, damn Inuzuka always smelling stuff they shouldn't" Screamed Jiraya, the interim Hokage.

"Yeah well if you wouldn't wear that damn colonge all the time no one would smell you, you perverted old man." stated Naruto so matter of factly. "Well if I had my peeping assistant like I used to I wouldn't have this problem now would I Kakashi?" said Jiraya, with Kakashi looking off into nowhere.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura and Naruto hollered while Sauske's only response was his truly trademark statement "hn"

"Well kids time to go, unfortunately I have to make a visit to the Inuzuka compound on my way home and you all have the rest of the day off so go relax, tomorrow be prepared for severe training" spoke a very annoyed Kakashi while looking at the very temporary hokage. "hai sensei" all three stated as they left the adults in the room to discuss more personal matters.

"So when should she be here?" asked Kakashi inquisitively.

"Two weeks, just enough time to get them ready for whats about to happen." stated the ever astute toad sage while he motioned for two anbu.

"Yes Hokage-sama." the anbu asked

"Go and find no. 33 and bring here here." spoke the Hokage

"Hai" said the anbu as they dissapeared "now on to more pressing matters, Kakashi are they ready for the training?" asked Jiraya

"Yes they will be ready but do you think it wise to bring her back, I mean no disrespect and I know were short on upper level shinobi but her?" asked Kakashi

"Yes we will need a good medic, Orochimaru got to Tsunade we think and we need someone of her caliber or as close as we can get." spoke Jiraya

"Well I better get prepared she won't be happy to see me." spoke a dejected Kakashi

"No Rin won't but hopefully she will understand and will cooperate, Hopefully." said the toad sage

And with that there meeting was over and the beginning of a new day for the lives of Team 7 and Kakashi would shortly begin, but would they be able to get through it together or will they fall?


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter, not so much action but some setting up for later. Yes and in case I forget to mention as I will sometimes I do not own Naruto so there it's said. I hope you enjoy till next time.

* * *

Chapter 2 Flashbacks

He was up late as usual, well for the last couple nights that was. He hadn't slept well since his surrogate grandfather was ripped from this world by the shinigami himself.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

Sarutobi – Orochimaru! You will not win. I will defeat you if it takes my last breath.

Orochimaru – kukukuku, sensei you cannot kill someone who is immortal, and that is what I am now thanks to my newest jutsu.

Sarutobi – Your body may be but your soul can still be taken. Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin.

Orochimaru – No!!! Damn you old man.

Sarutobi – Now it is done, rest well my home for I can now.

**Flashback Kai!**

Unfortunately for the Third though Orochimaru escaped alive, minus the use of his arms in the belly of the Shinigami, but the enemy retreated and further destruction was averted thanks to one man's selfless act.

This was all Naruto could see, every night the same as he was there when the Anbu could finally get to their leader. His mind was haunted by the lifeless face of the former Hokage and his heart plagued by the feelings of revenge and hatred for Orochimaru. Not only for that though but also for trying to curse Sauske, though Sakura had sacrificed herself to take the bite instead during the exams. It seemed that his world was crashing down around him. He had just found out the truth about his heritage, surprisingly enough he pulled a Hinata and fainted after that. The Third told him that it would be announced to the village if he made chunnin; but now that would have to wait. The council had put a hold on all determinations since the attack and they would be announced after the Third's funeral today in honor of him.

Across town in the Hokage tower there seemed to be much turmoil though.

"What do you mean we can't pass him!!" screamed Jiraya. He looked astounded at how the council would try to shun his godson once again but he would be dammed if that happened.

Jiraya – We have had numerous reports on how Naruto's Kage Bushin saved hundreds of lives, especially women and children who couldn't get to the shelters. Not to mention taking on multiple sand and sound ninjas. What more do you want?

Danzo – We cannot take the risk of the kyubbi getting free, he must be kept in the village at all costs.

Homura – Danzo is right we must keep tabs on the Uzumaki boy and not let him fall to our enemies, he is too valuable to lose especially once his heritage is revealed.

Koharu – My fellow advisor is right we can't allow the boy to leave the village.

Jiraya – No! You will not do this, I am not Sarutobi, I will not bend to you, he is promoted and if you have a problem with it you can kiss my ass. I am Hokage; I make decisions when it comes to my ninjas and that's final. You will learn to be my advisors and advise or you can be dismissed.

And with that said it was official, every ninja in the area laughed their collective asses off and Jiraya was the new Hokage and dared anyone to say otherwise. From then on no one questioned his orders for fear of the Toad Sages wrath. The rest of the promotions went smoothly and they concluded their business to prepare for the ceremony in just a few short hours.

In Rice Country it was a terrifying time. The Otokage was hurt and hurt badly, their forces almost didn't return and the ones that did were barely alive. Many believed that the population would get significantly smaller over the next few days. In a base far under the village screams could be heard almost reaching the surface. A very hurt and upset snake kage was living with the consequences of taking on his former home and the man known as the "God of Shinobi".

Orochimaru – Damn you Sarutobi!!!!!! I swear I will get revenge on those damn leaf ninjas. He took my arms! My arms, I will destroy you all.

On the other side of the room was a man working on a counter with some small vials.

Kabuto – Orochimaru-sama, please be calm, I have a potion that can help with the pain but you have to be calm for it to work so you won't burn it out of your system.

Orochimaru - Just give me the damn potion Kabuto and quit playing before I kill you and take your body.

And with that it was silent as Orochimaru took the potion to quell his immense pain.

Several hours later back in fire country it was a sad time. One of the greatest leaders in the history of the hidden villages was being buried, a man known in almost every ninja village by many names. Some knew him as the Third Hokage, some knew him as "The Professor", some knew him as the "God of Shinobi", but all those in attendance today knew him as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Kohona and friend and father figure to all in the village hidden in the leaves. The procession began led by Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin and son of the Hokage followed by Kohonamaru the "Honorable Grandson" with Jiraya and several other Jounin and ANBU closely behind. After the procession the ninja populace said a small prayer and watched the new Hokage take his place to say some words.

Jiraya - Today is a sad day, one of the greatest leaders in the history of our village, a man who held the mantle of Hokage twice has passed giving his life in battle against his former pupil and in doing so sacrificed himself to save the village he loved. This man gave the ultimate sacrifice, doing more than most could and would, and giving it freely. Today we remember Sarutobi Hiruzen, the "Fire shadow", the Third Hokage.

And with that it began, the tears flowed from the eyes of all those present though one couldn't tell just by looking due to the down pour of rain. It was as if the skies themselves cried for the loss of this great man.

A few hundred yards away a small boy sits on a tree branch with a look of anger and with a flash of red he's gone. This boy was like a grandson to the Third and loved him like one would. The only thing about that is he also wants revenge like one. In a training field far away were thousands of clones of this same boy training, fighting, destroying; picturing the face of his grandfathers killer. Clones forming one handed rasengans till they get it perfect, clones working on taijutsu, and other ninjutsu's he's learned along the way. A specific group of clones working on something all together different. There were nine of them, two focusing on channeling a terrible power while the other seven watched.

Naruto - I have to control it! I have to for oji-san!

**Kyubbi - Foolish boy you cannot control me, I am the Kyubbi no Kitsune the most powerful being in all of this world.**

Naruto - Shut up stupid fox and go to hell I will control you, you owe me anyway consider this rent for living in my stomach.

**Kyubbi - Whatever boy, I will cooperate for now but don't forget I will try to escape whenever I can and when I do I will eat you. **

Naruto - Kiss my ass fox.

The original Naruto was watching his clones intently feeling confident about the progress they were making when he noticed something or rather someone walking up to where he was perched.

Kakashi - Naruto I'm going to be gone for a week or so, I have arranged for some training for Team 7 while I'm gone okay?

Naruto - Yeah whatever I'll be here.

Kakashi - Oh and when I get back I'm taking Sauske on a training trip.

Naruto - What the hell!!! This is such bull but why am I surprised, his precious sharingan; I bet the council is doing this so the Kyubbi brat is held back like the dead last I am huh.

Kakashi - Actually yes and no. It was Jiraya-sama's idea that you three be trained. I will be training Sauske while Sakura will be receiving training from Tokubetsu Jounin Anko Mitirashi as well as a medic nin I am bringing back with me. The reason for this is because of her curse mark she got from Orochimaru, Anko was the snakes former apprentice and has one herself so she knows how to control it as well as medical training due to her excellent chakra control.

Naruto - So what about me, do I get some cool training or am I stuck here on my own as usual?

Kakashi - For once you will be getting the training you deserve; Jiraya himself will be teaching you his techniques and also giving you sage training but not only that he will be teaching you your fathers techniques, the Hirashin and you will complete the rasengan, something not even your father, the Yondamie, could do.

Naruto - Thankyou Kakashi-sensei, I'm going take a break and get some ramen I guess I'll see you when we get back.

kakashi - Alright Naruto see ya.

A few hours later Kakashi was on his way to the outskirts of fire counntry heading on a journey that will lead to one of two outcomes. Him coming back with his former teammate or him barely coming back either way it was going to be an interesting journey.

* * *

Well that is the second chapter and yes I know it was not the most eventful chapter but things will change next chapter. The sand siblings will be finally introduced and also the fate of the sand village, also team 7's training will begin next chapter and a legendary sucker might make an appearance. Well thanks to all for reading and I hope you enjoy oh and I will be changing the format of this story because the script style while I like, I just don't like it that much so hey enjoy. Peace Y


End file.
